


TrollHunters Live

by Half_Troll



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Adult Troll Jim Lake Jr, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gets more than he was asking for, M/M, Rocker AU, Romance, Sex in later chapters, Smutt, Some minor headbutting, Troll Jim being a snarky tease to teach Draal a lesson, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Troll/pseuds/Half_Troll
Summary: Jim is a 20 year old guitarist just getting out there. Despite being half troll, he's still an incredible cook, so he works full time as a chef at a high end night only restaurant. True he makes enough to live off of on his own, but his biggest dream is to become a lead guitarist for a band of his own. One day however, he meets a certain troll who helps him with his dreams. But, are his skills up to the test? And what would that certain trolls son say when they are introduced?





	1. A Little Background

Music was always a big part of his life. When he was little, his human mother Barbara had signed him up for music lessons. Now, Jim wasn't at all picky. He learned piano, violin, the drums, and guitar. However, electric guitar was always his favorite. Especially as he got older. As he grew, he found that his fingers became a little too beefy for the violin. The piano was about the same, as he found himself accidentally pressing two keys at the same time most practices. And don't get him started on the drums. His mother had to dish out a lot of money for broken drum sets. The guitar shouldn't have been too different right? Wrong. To his joy, he was able to still play a normal sized guitar. So, when he turned 15, he decided that the electric guitar would be his main instrument. He only got better and better with time and soon, he found himself dreaming of one day starting his own band. 

He had two friends that would have loved to join. His friend Toby Domzalski was great with the drums, but as his grandmother got older he decided to just stay with her to care for her. Just as she had cared for him. Then, there was Claire Nunez. She and Jim actually used to date when they were in high school. But a few things kept their relationship from going further. For one, their dates weren't great. 

While Claire would eat delicious human foods, Jim would end up eating the silverware. Although not uncommon for trolls....lots of humans judged. So that drew a lot of unnecessary attention. Then it came to movies. Even at 16, Jim was taller than his own mother. So they would be forced to sit in the back of the movie theater where, again, Jim would end up eating something that humans shouldn't. So it was always a race out of the theater even before the movie was over for fear of being caught and being forced to pay for the damages. 

Then, there was the sunlight. Jim couldn't be out during the day. Although humans and trolls lived together with hardly any problems and the schools even accommodated new troll students....on the weekends they couldn't go out or do anything unless it was night. So, after a while, Claire's thrill of being with a half troll wore off. They just sort of drifted apart. They were still incredible friends, but no longer high school sweet hearts. They were just too different.

So, because of their past and the fact that Claire's parents wouldn't allow it anyway, Jim couldn't ask Claire to join a band with him. Though it did sting a little when Claire and her friends Darci and Mary decided to form a cover band towards their last year of high school. Though they honestly just weren't that good. But whatever made Claire happy, he was fine with it. At least they could play during the day.

But that didn't stop him from trying though. He went as far as to try to play with multiple different bands. However, all of the humans that worked with him only wanted him for his appearance. Come on. A half troll dressed in black leather and spikes with horns and sharp teeth? That was a rock bands wet dream! But that meant going out into the sun and stomping around on stage. He wasn't even allowed to touch a guitar or play if he worked with other bands. Plus there was the hole, you know, turning to STONE if a beam of sunlight so much as touched him!

So, for the rest of his high school years and a couple college years, Jim just did solo gigs. He would play for bars, schools ( indoors at least ), did talent competitions and ended up making a name for himself as a freelance performer. But, that didn't pay the bills and it certainly wasn't anywhere near where he wanted to be. So, he took a job as a cook for a human based high end restaurant. As ironic as it seemed, despite not being able to eat much human food for himself, he would always cook for his mother growing up. It turned him into a wonderful chef! So, he was very successful in the culinary field at least. 

But.....it wasn't what Jim wanted. It was fun to cook, but it wasn't his passion. After all, if you could read and follow a recipe then you were at least ok. So, he just went to work in the restaurant to support himself and then he would play on weekends. It was an ok life, but not exciting. He wanted adventure. He wanted excitement! He wanted to at least do something with his dream. But so far, this was all he could do. He wished that he could have something...He wished he at least had a chance to shine. All he needed was one good gig. Just one show where he could prove himself!

One day though, he had received a call from one of the bar owners that he had performed for in the past. It had been a favor from his mother. As it turned out, the bar owner was an old friend of the families. So when he was asked to perform at his bar, he wasn't paid and only kept the tips that he had gotten in a jar at the end of the night. The tips pretty much just got him a weeks supply of soda. Not that he complained. The drinks were tasty and the cans themselves were an ok snack.

At the moment, the bar owner was requesting that Jim come in and perform a night show. However, it was during the week. More specifically, on a day where he would normally work. And he had good reason to believe that he wouldn't get paid for it.

"Ah. Really? I'm sorry sir. I'd love to but I have work that night. I'd be loosing a lot of money from my paycheck if I took that night off." Jim said honestly. At the moment, his apartment complex was trying to screw him out of a few extra hundred dollars in rent. His landlord was a bit racist when it came to trolls. So any trolls that lived in that building had to pay way more than humans. As if the higher security deposit wasn't bad enough! Maybe he should have moved to Trollmarket beneath Arcadia instead?

"No need to worry my boy! I've got you covered! I'll pay you for your troubles so you're not missing out. How much do you usually make an hour at your job? How many hours do you work?" The bar owner asked happily.

Jim knew the owner wouldn't like his answer. "About $20 an hour with tips included. Then for about maybe 11 hours? It's from sun down to near sun up. So for 1 night shift I work I make about $300-$400 depending on the tips. And, I'm very sorry to say and I'm sure it has nothing to do with this, but my landlord is riding my ass on rent. I'm trying to build a case against him for this, but until then I have to pay him almost double the rent of a normal human. So missing a day of work is pretty much a guarantee my butt's going to be out on the street." He said honestly, sounding so tired and annoyed about the entire situation.

The owner was quiet for a moment. Jim was right, the guy didn't like what he said at all. But the response? That caught the half troll off guard. He hummed a little, trying to think. ".....Hm....How about I just pay you $800 for your troubles? I'll even include a free meal. How's that?"

Jim blinked in shock. Well....That was unexpected. This had to be the highest paying gig he'd ever gotten! How could he say no to that?!

"Oh....Uh...Thank you! That's really generous of you! I'll see about getting that day off of work and I'll let you know later." He said, excitement growing in his voice as a big smile spread across his face.

And the bar owner could hear it. Jim could hear the smile in the owners own voice as well. "Thank you! We look forward to seeing you!" Then there was a *click* as the phone was hung up.

Jim smiled happily as he pressed the home screen button on his phone. He was so excited! He was just about to text his boss to see about getting that night off....However, after a moment, a realization hit him. 

"Wait. Who's 'we' ?"


	2. You Want Me To Do WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the show for the bar owner. Jim see's a large troll sitting in the very back of the bar. He looks familiar but can't put his finger on it. So he just continues to play and gets lost in the music. Will it pay off?

The day of Jims' gig had finally arrived. Thankfully, his boss at the restaurant allowed Jim to take the day off. He was one of the hardest workers, so giving him a break to let him go and do what he liked sounded like a good idea. If anything, to keep his moral up. Besides, Jim always came back to work with a lot more energy after a show. So why not? The owner even said that it was nice to see such energy being put to use in the kitchen. So it was a win/win.

Though, Jim will admit, he certainly did get a little nervous. As he made his way into the bar, dressed up shirtless in a black leather vest, pants, finger less gloves, red belt and black shoes?....He will admit to himself he felt a lot of eyes immediately get locked onto him as soon as he walked through the door. It even got quiet for a few moments. Sure this was his usual show attire, but unless he was on stage he didn't like when people stared at him like this. He peeked over to a couple of tables and saw one troll woman who seemed to always appear at one of his shows. It seriously never failed! He could be playing at a school for kids, outside during broad daylight ( in a tent or under a tarp of course ) and she would 'just so happen' to be passing by with a large umbrella to keep her protected from the sun!

Really, it was getting creepy.

She was a green troll with a very big body, massive red hair, and an 'I'll eat your soul if you look at me the wrong way' resting expression. From what he remembered, she was a shop owner in TrollMarket. Her name was Bagdwella if he remembered correctly. She ran a good business, but she was an odd one. As soon as she saw him walk in, her base expression changed to a sickeningly sweet smile and she gave him an almost flirtatious wave. If she was a fan, then Jim didn't mind, but at this point? She was almost stalker level.

'Seriously, does that woman have a tracker on my guitar case or something?' He thought to himself as he gave a slightly uncomfortable but polite wave back. 

That's when a man from behind the counter called to him. The bar owner beamed happily and walked around his station. He waved to Jim and happily held his arms out to him. "Jim my boy! There you are! I'm so happy you could make it!" He said, pulling him in for a hug.

Jim smiled to the smaller man and gently hugged him back. "Thank you for inviting me to play! I've been excited all week. But, I do have a question." He said as he stepped back to look at his old family friend.

"Oh? Of course! What is it?" 

"Well....You mentioned over the phone 'We look forward to seeing you!' Who's 'we'?" Jim asked, looking around to see if he could spot anyone familiar or new that might stand out.

The bar owner laughed and placed a hand on the half trolls shoulder. He gave Jim a soft smile before motioning to the whole of the building. "Everyone you see here is what I meant. Newcomers, bar regulars, some of your fans even. Just those who showed up in general." He explained.

"Ah ok. I get it now." Jim said in understanding, and slight relief, as the two began to walk up to the stage at the end of the room.

The bar owner chuckled a little before he took a small breath. "Nottomentionaspecialguest." He muttered quickly. It was a little too fast for Jim to really process, but he decided to just not worry about it. Right now he had to set up. Behind the curtains of the stage backdrop were a couple of speakers that needed to be set up. So, Jim got to work on that. He brought the speakers out himself, setting one on the right side of the stage, and the other on the other side. He plugged them into their correct ports of the sound system and tested the sound a couple times, making sure that they both worked. He set up his own microphone ( an earpiece he was actually able to figure out how to use after much trail and error ) and plugged in and tuned his electric guitar. 

He pretty much did everything himself in setting up. This was always the most awkward part of any gig. Setting everything up with a crowd of people just watching him curiously. He didn't really mind and hardly paid much attention to the crowd at this time. But, if someone were to come up and ask how some things worked, Jim would be happy to answer. It kind of took his mind off of the awkwardness of it all. Not to mention, he was fairly quick. So set up only took about 20 to 30 minutes. Sure it would have been faster with more people, but Jim managed fine on his own. Besides, the bar owner had to focus on his patrons. So it was no big deal to him.

Finally, Jim set one small tip jar on the stage and the bar owner placed another one for Jim at the bar itself. Everything was ready and Jim did his usual mic check. 

"Check check. Testing. Can everyone up front here me ok?" He asked as he tapped his earpiece mic. His voice coming through the speakers very well. 

The patrons, both human and troll, let out affirmative cheers and claps.

"Ok. Awesome! How about those in the back. Can you here me ok?" 

The same response. 

Jim smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Great! Glad I didn't fuck anything up too badly up here." He said half jokingly. The patrons all let out soft chuckles. While Jim was up there waiting for the owners cue to start, as well as test out a couple different triggers with a foot pedal that connected to the actual sound system, the half troll told a couple jokes. It was a good way to connect with the crowd and get everyone warmed up for the show. It also would usually end up giving him better tips at the end of the night too, so why not?

"Ok. Now, before we start the show I'm always very open to hearing everyone's suggestions. Is there a song that you'd like to hear me play at all? If I know it, I'll do it. If I don't...please don't hurt me." He said, giving a jokingly cautious look to the crowd.

The patrons let out small chuckles and soon, suggestions came rolling in. Sadly, a lot of the songs were either different genres or he didn't know them well enough. Finally though, one large troll in the back raised his hand. He wore a blue sleeveless hoodie. It was amazing that it actually fit him! Normally trolls wouldn't worry about much clothing, but this guy was covered from head to toe in clothes. He even had the hoodie up! How he got those horns through the ear holes of the garment would be a mystery to Jim for a while.

However, there was something about this troll that struck something with Jim. He looked very, very familiar but he wasn't sure where to place him from. He felt like he knew him, but he wasn't sure at all. 

"How about 'Don't You Dare Forget the Sun' by Get Scared?" The large troll asked, his voice was very clear. He sounded confident, like the kind of confidence that an employer uses when speaking with his staff. It was strange. But now a new wave of familiarity had hit Jim. Where had he heard that voice before?

Jim smiled a little, deciding not to worry about it. He pointed to the mysterious troll and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Ok. I like it! I can do that one for sure! Anyone else have any suggestions?" He asked before the rest of the crowd happily threw more suggestions at him.

Soon, Jim got the thumbs up from the bar owner and he nodded. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shined down on him. Jim took a second to breath before he began to strum the cords on his guitar. He began to sing the song requested by the hooded troll. His voice was smooth, serious and flowing. It was like he had suddenly been tossed into his own environment. Here, he thrived, owned the stage, and showed the world who was boss! 

"Your a mess tangled with your confidence  
You think you haven't sinned  
Well you're unstoppable,  
Your walls are impassible oh!

I think your better off looking alone,  
The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home  
And at the end of the day you think to yourself  
My body isn't proud of me and so are the shells

Tell that I can change  
Tell that I can change

Well I know your laying back,  
Contemplating your own death  
Well just look at what you've done  
Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!"

As he performed, he swayed to the music. He danced lightly in place, tapping his foot to the beat. The bar patrons all enjoyed the music. Some got up to dance a little in an open space across from the stage. Jim smiled a little as he watched everyone enjoying themselves. It was great. This was what he enjoyed most. Seeing everyone enjoying what he could do. He did take notice to the large hooded troll in the back. The stranger walked over to the bar top and seemed to flag down the owner for a chat. It was slightly curious, but Jim didn't pay it much mind. He had a song to perform!

"Cold white walls keep you from your pad and pen  
You wanna stab again,  
I can't believe its half this hard,  
You never knew your mind was dark no!

I think your better off looking alone  
The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home  
You can dig so deep for scars  
You never knew your mind was dark

Come on and breathe with me oh!  
Breathe with oh!

Well I know your laying back,  
Contemplating your own death  
Well just look at what you've done  
Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!

You look down on me so casually  
in everything I know  
You look down on me, but not right on me  
Did I wreak this broken home?

Dear Diary,  
Life is trying me  
Can I get a sign?  
Or a two of mind, a piece of mind

Can I get a sign, can I get a sign"

The song was almost over. So, Jim decided to do a little something extra for the song. Using the foot pedal in front of him, he stepped on it a couple times, triggering an echoing effect in the guitar as he took the chance to insert his own rift to change up the song. He stepped towards the edge of the stage and let the music consume him for a bit. The way he moved his body was almost sensual in a way. Swaying hips, a mischievous glint in his eyes that paired well with a smirk. Looking around, he could see a few girls fanning themselves, even Bagdwella was doing so while biting her lip....Ok, that would be a hard image to get out of his head for a while.

Glancing back over to the bar, he saw both the owner and the hooded troll had their jaws dropped as they stared. Jim couldn't help but chuckle. He winked playfully and ended his rift before continuing on with the rest of the song as normal. He stepped back once more, getting back into place, and stepped on the foot pedal again to get the sound back to how it was before.

"Well I know your laying back,  
Contemplating your own death  
Well just look at what you've done  
Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!

You look down on me so casually,  
in everything I know  
You look down on me, but not right on me  
Is it plain to see that life trying me?

Life is trying me!  
Life is trying

Can I think of something, gotta think of something!"

And with that, the song was finished. Jim took a moment to catch his breath as he smiled and waved to the crowd. Everyone applauded and a few people happily tossed some tips into the various tip jars around the room. It wasn't much just yet, but he still had a lot more songs to get through!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 4 hours had passed since the first song. 4 HOURS! Apparently, the bar owner told everyone that this show would last the whole night. That asshole! Jim knew there had to be some other kind of catch to this deal! $800 for just a couple hours of playing. He knew it was too good to be true! But, at least NOW he could take a break!

Exhausted and with a sore throat, Jim sat at the bar looking half dead as he gave a half-hearted glare at the man in question for his pain. The bar owner chuckled and stood in front of Jim on the other side of the counter, holding his chin in his hand. "I'm sorry son. What can I say? The people love you! Consider this an endurance test!"

Jim narrowed his eyes into a more serious glare. "Well this 'endurance test' is leaving my voice wrecked!" He said before coughing a bit. "I don't think I can keep going honestly...." He said, clearly torn about the situation. His voice was horse. It sounded like he was choking on a frog.

The bar owner smiled and nodded. "It's ok. I understand Jim. I'll still pay you in full as I had promised. So don't hate me for tonight. I know doing this much has taken a lot out of you. I don't think even normal concerts last 4 hours!" He chuckled before he glanced to Jims' left. "Right Kanjigar?" He asked, looking to the hooded troll that had just walked up to sit next to Jim. 

Jim jumped and looked between the large troll and the bar owner. "W-What?! K-Kanjigar?! You mean THE KANJIGAR from TrollHunt-" He began before being sent into a coughing fit. Oh, his voice was too scratchy for this!

Kanjigar chuckled and lightly pat his back. "Don't hurt yourself Jim." He said, his voice sending chills down the half trolls back.

Jim couldn't believe this! He was sitting right next to Kanjigar. THE KANJIGAR! The Lead singer AND guitarist for the all troll band TrollHunters! His hero and idol that even inspired Jim into being a guitarist! He was sitting right there! The poor half troll could hardly keep his composure. There was certainly no hiding the blush that covered his face and the tips of his ears. This was a bit too much at the moment, but if Jim ever began to forget this moment he'd hate himself forever!

The bar owner giggled a little. "Sorry I didn't tell you he was coming Jim. If I did you might have been too nervous to come and perform for him. The main reason why we wanted you to keep going for so long is so that the big guy here could see your stamina for stage performances. I've known Kanjigar for a few years now, after he and his crew stopped by one night to get something to eat....It costed me nearly all of my silverware, but at least they took care of the beer cans. I have to admit, it's fun and slightly scary seeing a troll get drunk." He explained with a laugh.

Kanjigar laughed and glanced down at Jim. Just seeing the smaller trolls dumbfounded expression was hilarious.

Jim just looked up between his family friend and his idol in disbelief. "Oh so that's how-Wait. Wait, getting off track here." He said, holding up his hands a little as he caught himself. He looked back to Kanjigar with confusion all over his face. "You came to see my stamina for stage performances? R-Really? For what, if you don't mind my asking?" Kanjigar chuckled once more and shook his head before giving Jim a kind smile. 

"Because, I'm looking for someone who can be my replacement. Someone who has a passion for the stage, a passion for music. Someone who keeps going even if something is wrong or bothering them. You lasted 4 hours and never faltered! I'm very impressed! If I were in your shoes I would have been sent into a coughing fit over 2 hours ago!" He laughed.

Jims' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was flattered by Kanjigars' compliments sure but....one word stuck out in his mind as he pointed at him a little. "Y-You're looking for a replacement?! You're going into retirement?!" He asked in shock, nearly throwing himself into another coughing fit.

The bar owner giggled once more and lightly pat Jims' back. "Easy there tiger. Don't kill yourself. But yes, he is looking for a replacement. Even trolls need to stop doing something after a very long time. He's been with the band since they had first formed about 50 years ago, so now he wants to move on and do something different with his life." 

Kanjigar nodded in agreement. "That's right. And, I believe you would be the perfect fit for my position. That is, if you choose to accept it." He said with a big smile.

Jim just sat there, looking at the two dumbfounded. Kanjigar wanted him to be the new lead. Jim was going to be in a band. He was going to be a TrollHunter! His shocked expression turned to one of pure joy as he excitedly looked between the two. He was ready to do whatever it takes to make sure that this really happened! If this was a dream he did NOT want to wake up!

With excitement in his voice, Jim stood from his chair and happily asked, "When do I start?!"


	3. Grand Tour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets more band members! However, things get a bit rocky between him and a certain drummer. What did he do? And why the hate so early on?!

It's been a few days since Jim and Kanjigar had met. The half troll hadn't been able to sleep since then from his sheer excitement! He had been recruited by the head Trollhunter himself to take HIS place in the band! This was just too crazy! Would Kanjigar show him the ropes? Would someone else show him what to do? He didn't know. He was just too excited!

During all of this excitement however, Jim ended up forgetting that his rent was due. And, even though rent was late by only one measly day, the landlord for Jims' apartment sent him a 30 day eviction notice. Jim was pissed off, naturally. He'd never been late on his rent before! So now, one day late and he had no warning?! Oh this was so wrong! This was grounds for a lawsuit for sure! The same day it happened, Kanjigar had called Jim to see when he would be interested in starting his training. The younger troll had told him about his new dilemma, sounding both pissed off and kind of scared. The older troll only hummed a bit in thought. 

He didn't say much, but just told Jim not to worry about it. As it turns out, the TrollHunters actually owned their own apartment building in Arcadia! Kanjigar said that, since Jim would be joining the band soon anyway, that he could just pack up and move into the apartment building. So, that's just what he did. He packed up everything over the next week or so with the help of his mother and step-father, a changeling named Walter Strickler, and they move their son into the new building. Jim, Barbara, and Walter made their way to the address that Kanjigar had sent them. They drove around at night for a while, trying to find what they thought was an apartment building. However, the address had sent them a large building that looked like it was falling apart! They were about to start up the moving truck again when they saw Kanjigar himself leaving the front doors. The large troll motioned them to come back, having a knowing smile on his face.

The family parked and they all got out. The band leader walked over happily and welcomed them. Barbara was about to ask what was going on with the building, but Kanjigar beat her to it. As it turned out, this rundown building WAS the apartment complex! The building itself only looked like a rundown warehouse on the outside, so no one would have ever guessed it was actually an apartment owned and lived in by one of the greatest bands of the modern area! It was actually really clever. No fans would think to even look there!

The family soon walked into the complex and began making their way to the lift with the first load of Jims belongings. Kanjigar showed them where the half troll would be staying. Turns out, he wouldn't be on the 4th and 5th floors with the rest of the band, but he would be staying on the 3rd floor with the rest of the crew.   
That included mainly the bands head roadie, a very large troll with green fur named Aaarrrgh, and the bands manager himself, Blinky. Now Blinky and Aaarrrgh were characters! The first had six eyes, four arms, and Jim could have sworn he had a thesaurus for a brain! The second was a grey troll with a green mane, who walked on all fours, and towered over nearly everyone! But despite his looks, Aaarrrgh was actually a big, lovable teddy bear. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless it tried to hurt him or his friends. His vocabulary was limited due to a traumatic childhood from what Jim would later be told, but Aaarrrgh made it work. 

And, as it turned out, Blinky and Aaarrrgh were actually mates. Their relationship was strange, but sweet. They were total opposites, but they balanced each other out so well. Jim would later discover that it was actually really cute watching them flirt with each other. Aaarrrgh took the lead in the relationship while Blinky was the shy one. It was just an adorable dynamic all together.

At the moment, while Jims' parents were unloading all of his belongings into his new apartment, he was handed off to Blinky. Now, the six eyed troll was currently giving Jim a tour of the building. He was shown where the storage rooms were, where the laundry room was, and so on. However, the basement of the building was Jims' absolute favorite thing about this location. There, the basement was actually just dug out of the earth itself. There was a massive cavern filled with glowing crystals that seemed to absorb sound, and a tunnel going from the stage area to TrollMarket itself! The stairs lead down to the backstage area of a real stage that had been set up against the far wall. It held curtains, stage lights, speakers, and a full set of band equipment that was currently being moved around. It was where the band could get some extra stage rehearsals in before traveling for their shows. 

Jim just looked at the set up in awe. This space was just gorgeous! "This....This is just....whoa...." Was all he said in amazement as he looked around.

Blinky smiled happily as he watched him. "It is wonderful isn't it? It is quite the spectacle! The crystals surrounding the cavern absorbs whatever sounds the band plays. Thus, muffling any excess noise that might escape up into the building. However, in order to stay down here you must have a stage pass." He informed before he pulled out said pass. It was a silver card with a big .T.H. engraved on it. And on the back was Jims name. It hung down from a blue, adjustable lanyard.

Jim looked back to Blinky curiously as they walked down the front steps of the stage that lead to the rest of the cavern. He wasn't really looking where he was going. He mainly just focused on Blinky as he accepted the lanyard. "A stage pass? Down here? But doesn't the band own the building?" He asked as he put it around his neck and adjusted it to fit him properly.

Blinky nodded. "Yes Master Jim. Unfortunately, since that far tunnel is connected to TrollMarket, all band members must wear a pass in order to enter from there. Consider it an apartment key of sorts. There is a spell keeping the rest of TrollMarket out, as we do have some crazy fans that will try to sneak in. Believe me, Kanjigar once found a crazed fan standing over him in his sleep one morning. Now that would be a disturbing thing to wake up too." He said with a grimace, one pair of hands on his hips while the other made an 'ick' sort of motion.

Jim chuckled a little and nodded. "Ok. Good point....It wasn't Bagdwella was it?" He asked, half joking.

Blinky looked to him in shock. "How did you know?!"

Jim laughed and placed a hand over his eyes. "HA! Oh my god she really did!? Wow!" He laughed before he sighed. "She just has 'Stalker' written all over her-" He said before he finally looked forwards, seeing nothing but a wall of blue.

Blinky jumped a bit and gasped just as the younger troll had turned. "Master Jim look out!" He said quickly.

But, it was too late. Jim ended up accidentally walking right into a large blue troll that was carrying a bass drum over one shoulder. The poor half troll fell right onto his butt and he looked up to who he had walked into with a nervous expression. That is...until he had seen just WHO he had run into.

There, standing before him, was Draal. The son of Kanjigar and the Trollhunters drummer! He wasn't nearly as large as Aaarrrgh was, but he was still a decent size with many horns that seemed to branch out of his head like a crown. Jim felt a small blush creep up on his face and he felt his heart race. He was meeting another band member! Or...well....poorly running into another band member that he honestly admired. But still!

He wasn't sure at all what to say. He just kinda sat there frozen as he stared up at the large troll. Jim honestly had to admit....he was a lot more handsome in person than he was on a poster.

'Wait. Handsome?! Did I really just say that?' He thought to himself, a slightly confused expression on his face.

Draal just stared down at Jim with an unimpressed expression. He looked over to Blinky, his entire demeanor demanding answers. "Blinky? Who is this whelp? Why does he have a pass?" He asked as he looked over the newcomer. He had never seen him before. And seeing that he was a half troll? Draal didn't seem to want to be around him. He looked like he wanted to leave in disgust.

Blinky chuckled a little nervously, kneeling down to help Jim up. "Um. Hello Draal. This is Jim Lake Jr. He was brought here by your father. He will be undergoing a few tests to see if he will be a good fit to replace your father once he retires." He explained.

Draals' jaw dropped a little. He looked back to the small half troll again, who just sheepishly waved to him from Blinkys' arms. ".....Oh sweet merciful Deya you have got to be kidding me...." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The old troll's gone senile if he believes a whelp can replace him. And a half troll at that. Pathetic." He seemed to growl.

Jims' ears perked at that. Um.....Ouch. Well that didn't sting at all! He had an annoyed look on his face as he stood. He came up to about Draals chin in height. However, despite the height difference, Jim did not back down. "Will you stop calling me a whelp! And what's your deal with half trolls huh? What did I ever do to you?" He asked seriously, placing his hand on his hips.  
Draal just gave him a snarl. "You existed. That's what you did. You won't be able to last a day. Whelp! Stay out of my way! And do yourself a favor. Go back home. We don't want your kind here." He huffed before he turned and continued on his way back over to he stage, adjusting the bass drum on his shoulder as he did so.

Blinky crossed his arms as he watched Draal go, looking very unimpressed. "Don't mind him Master Jim. He's just bitter. I believe he felt his father would choose him to take his place once he left, considering their blood ties. He's most likely just jealous." He said, one pair of arms waving Draal off behind his back while the other just stayed crossed.

Jim still looked upset. That really hurt. He honestly really looked up to Draal growing up, just as much as he looked up to Kanjigar. Now to know that he hated him right off the bat? Yeah, it hurt. However, he now had a plan.

Jim smiled and chuckled. "I guess that just means I'll have to put him in his place~" He said. It sounded like he had purred for just a moment. But it wasn't due to any attraction. It was excitement! A chance to prove to Draal and to everyone else that he did deserve a spot in the band! But, then again, that was what his stay in the apartment was for, wasn't it? Blinky would essentially train him on how to be a TrollHunter. And, at the end of the training period, Jim would put on his best performance for the rest of the band. One that would blow them all away and prove to everyone that he was up to the task! They had a few months to get it done, as the rest of the band would be leaving in the next couple of weeks to travel on a tour once more. So, Jim had all of the time he needed until the band got back!

And when they did? Oh he was going to show Draal where he could shove that nasty attitude of his!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those who made it this far! Thank you so much for reading! I'm new to this site, so I hope I can get used to the different set up soon!
> 
> I also have a Wattpad account where I have already posted the first two chapters! I will try and get more up whenever I can, so I hope you guys enjoy! I'm more than happy to accept any advice or critiques that you may have.
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/199905693-trollhunters-live


End file.
